Decisions and Conclusions
by Ruusunjuuriuutei
Summary: TsunadeShizune; Tsunade teaches Shizune an important lesson after she catches her watching her in the shower.


Once upon a time, in a Hidden Village far far away, lived a beautiful Hokage. She was so beautiful that even strong men fell before her.

But sadly, she was a dirty great lesbian. Which was actually the reason her loved one, Dan, had died...he had found out this terrible secret and now she wanted more. Sadly, Tsuande had never been able to pull women. They seemed to avoid her like the plague, jealous of her huge chest. There was one woman in particular whom Tsuande liked. Mostly because of her pretty pig (with pearls and all), but she had decided that she was the one she wanted to have sex with. So everyday Tsuande would call Shizune into her Hokage-office type thing, in hope to seduce her, but everyday Tsuande would go home unfulfilled and lonely. "Is it because of my enormous breasts, as always" she wondered as she was trying to find her clothes. She only had a towel wrapped around her, as seeing that she just had had a quick shower.

Tsunade's clothes had gone missing, it seemed. With a sigh she looked quickly out of the door, to check that no one was there. Hastily she ran through the corridors to her room, relieved to not run into anyone. However, the fifth Hokage was surprised to see something outside of the door next to her room; clothing of hers, dropped outside Shizune's room. Tsuande had no idea what to think. Her head hurt a bit because of yester night's generous sake event but she kept her head, grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Shizune, explain this" Tsuande demanded, holding out the 'evidence' she had found outside her subordinate's room. Shizune turned around, blinking in astonishment. At this late hour of the night she did not expect to see the fifth Hokage standing in her doorway, dressed in nothing but a towel. She blushed a little, seeing the bra Tsuande held out- she knew she'd been caught.

"Tsuande-sama...I'm so sorry", Shizune whispered, blushing even more than a moment ago and then grinned in surprise. "I just wanted to know what a real woman smells like."

Tsuande didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe her, but this was most likely just a bad explanation for Shizune's weird behavior. As she reached her subordinate, one more question popped in her mind.

"Where's the pig"

"Tonton..." Shizune muttered, thinking to herself. Of course, Tonton had been with her! When she heard Tsuande turn the shower off she was in such a hurry to get out that she must of left the pig behind. "I must of left him behind... I suppose I got distracted when I was watching... you in the... shower..." Shizune trailed off, cursing herself for not thinking. She winced as a glare crossed Tsunade's face.

"Oh, is that so, Shizune-san" tsunade said after a long pause, with a sly smile on her face. "I always knew you were watching me like that...somehow I knew this day would come sooner or later. I expected it to be later, but I guess it can't be helped. I think it is time for us two to get to know each other a bit better."

_Huh_? was all Shizune could think. The young medic wondered why she was not being yelled at now, why Tsuande was not infuriated. After all, what she had been doing was nothing short of perverted. From someone like Jiraiya it was expected, but no one would of thought it from her.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, I don't understand" Shizune whispered as her mistress came and sat down on her bed besides her. Tsuande laughed a little; she had always found it cute how naive Shizune could be. Then again, she was a lot younger then her, she reminded herself.

"Not everything needs to be understood", Tsunade said and slowly moved her left hand's index finger on Shizune's lips to make her quiet. "I think I still haven't taught you enough of life..."

Shizune blinked in surprise, trying to understand what Tsunade was up to this time. Sure she had her weird behavior at times, but this was nothing like usual. Suddenly Shizune got the idea that this tsunade sitting here would actually be transformed Jiraiya, but when she gave it another think it was impossible. The little brown beauty mark on Tsunade's right breast was too detailed to copy.

After getting after her short-lived Jiraiya-paranoia, many more scenarios played through her mind. Maybe Tsuande was just lulling her into a false sense of security, maybe she would strike at any moment. Protesting a little Shizune shifted away, only to find the hand that had been over her lips move down and firmly grasp her shoulder.

"Tsuande-sama" Shizune exclaimed, once again trying to protest"I'm sorry for what I did, if you'll just le" However, these words were cut off as quickly as they came out. Tsuande have never been one to wait for an invitation, and this was evident by the way their lips now seemed to be forced together.

Shizune didn't know what to think. She tried to fight it, at first, but soon she noticed it was useless and so she just had to surrender to the mighty power of Tsunade's lips.

Shizune wasn't sure how long they were like that, nor particularly sure if she was really enjoying it. Since she had met Tsunade there had always been that lingering attraction, although she had never acted on it until recent. Yes, she decided, she did enjoy this, and let her mind return back to the situation at hand. Wrapping her arms around Tsunade's back she felt her smile hungrily. However, it was all short lived when Tsuande reluctantly pulled away, pushing Shizune over onto the bed. The younger woman just sat there blinking as she watched the Hokage pick up her stolen clothes.

"Remember" she said with a wicked grin as she walked towards the door"I can be a sensei as well as a Hokage".

Shizune let out a long breath and just sat there for a while. For a few days her and Tsunade's first kiss was the only thing she could think. Tsunade hadn't been drunk...had she? No... she hadn't tasted like that at all. In fact, Tsunade had tasted better than she would have ever dreamed of.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
